Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju
by reynyah
Summary: Jack hanya bisa berharap pada Mary kali ini. Nyatanya, Gray tidak mau membiarkan Jack begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi? A GrayxMary story. Sequel-nya "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya" (saya kasih nama seri "Jack Patah Hati". Jangan lupa baca warning. OS. RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

**Cerita ini merupakan cerita lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya", "Spring's Confession", "Hadiah Musim Panas", dan "Menu Musim Gugur". Kalo charanya bisa banyak, saya bakal bikin satu cerita ber****_chapter-chapter_**** (?) dan bukannya OS kaya gini =.=a yah, sudahlah~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Di Tengah Dinginnya Musim Salju**

A GrayxMary story

by reynyah

* * *

**Mary POV**

* * *

Halo, musim salju. Bagaimana kabarmu?

Ah, tetap dingin seperti biasa, tentunya.

Aku juga tetap seperti biasa; dingin, diam, bekerja dalam keheningan, menetap di perpustakaan, mengerjakan novelku yang hampir jadi, dan melayani orang-orang yang datang untuk meminjam atau mengembalikan buku. Setiap ada yang datang, aku hanya menyambut mereka dengan sedikit senyum samar dan nada suara yang bisa dibilang datar. Aku memang bukan pekerja yang baik. Mungkin itu sebabnya orang-orang segan mempekerjakanku.

Berhubung aku menyukai buku dan tidak ada orang lain yang mau bekerja di sini, jadilah aku bekerja sebagai pustakawan di satu-satunya perpustakaan di Mineral Town.

Perpustakaan selalu sepi. Hanya ada aku, meja-meja, kursi-kursi, rak-rak buku, serta buku-buku dengan aneka ragam isi yang menarik bagiku. Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya aku makhluk hidup yang sering bertandang ke sini. Gray juga sering datang ke sini.

Hanya saja, dia datang untuk melihat novelku, bukan buku-buku di sini.

Lucu sekali. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku mengerjakan novel ini, tapi aku tidak kunjung selesai. Gray sangat antusias dengan proyekku yang satu ini. Tiap aku menyelesaikan satu bab, dia akan datang ke perpustakaan dan membacanya bersamaku. Setelah itu, dia akan memuji-muji novelku dan berkata bahwa aku punya bakat yang luar biasa. Aku hanya akan menanggapi ucapannya dengan terima kasih dan menyuruhnya lekas kembali karena aku yakin Saibara membutuhkan bantuannya. Bukan bermaksud mengusir atau bagaimana, tapi aku tahu kondisi lelaki tua itu sehingga dia harus sering-sering dibantu.

Oh ya, Saibara adalah kakek dari Gray. Gray tinggal, bekerja, dan berguru kepadanya. Mereka berdua adalah seorang pandai besi, walau kemampuan Gray masih jauh di bawah Saibara. Saibara sudah tua, rambutnya sudah memutih semua, tapi dia masih bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhannya juga Gray. Aku tahu Saibara punya penyakit yang sering datang tiba-tiba, jadi aku selalu melarang Gray singgah terlalu lama di perpustakaan. Saibara lebih butuh ditemani daripada aku. Kalau aku kesepian, aku bisa menutup perpustakaan lebih cepat dan bergegas pulang, menemui ayah dan ibuku.

Suatu pagi ketika aku baru saja membuka perpustakaan, seorang laki-laki datang menghampiri... perpustakaan? Benarkah? Jarang-jarang ada yang mau mengunjungi tempat penuh buku ini.

Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu.

...

Ah ya, dia laki-laki yang mengajakku duduk di sampingnya pada acara pernikahan Karen dan Rick kemarin.

Siapa namanya, ya? Aku lupa.

"Selamat pagi, Mary," sapanya padaku. "Perpustakaannya sudah buka, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Selamat datang... siapa namamu?"

"Jack."

"Ah ya, selamat datang, Jack," ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Silakan masuk dan melihat-lihat, Jack. Perpustakaan baru saja mendapat kiriman paket buku baru dari pulau seberang, lebih tepatnya, dari Kai dan Popuri. Ada di pojok sana, kalau kau mau lihat. Lalu... ah, ini ada buku tentang peternakan, kalau kau butuh saran dalam mengurus peternakanmu."

Jack tersenyum lalu menatapku. "Aku datang karena ada perlu denganmu."

Oh.

"Ada apa?"

Jack merogoh isi tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. "Ini untukmu," katanya sambil menyerahkan benda tadi kepadaku.

Aku menerimanya lalu bertanya, "Apa ini?"

"Coba perhatikan baik-baik, nanti juga kau tahu."

Aku mengangguk lalu memeriksa benda yang ada di tanganku. Tunggu. Apa ini...

"Jus sayuran?" tanyaku setengah girang.

Jack mengangguk.

Kini, kegiranganku bertambah setengah. "Terima kasih banyak, Jack!" seruku. "Tapi... bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai jus sayuran?"

Jack mengangkat bahunya. "Aku punya banyak cara."

Aku tersenyum. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

Jack mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Hmm... aneh, biasanya aku tidak pernah secerewet ini.

"Mengunjungi pasangan baru," jawabnya dengan cengiran. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi, ya!"

Aku mengangguk. Jack melambaikan tangannya lalu segera berlari dengan penuh semangat dari perpustakaan. Hmm... ternyata minat masyarakat terhadap buku memang sudah hampir punah. Buktinya, Jack datang ke sini hanya untuk memberiku jus sayuran dan cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Bicara soal jus sayuran dari Jack, rasanya lezat sekali.

* * *

**Gray POV**

* * *

Fyuh, akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai.

"Kek!" panggilku pada kakekku, Saibara si pandai besi. "Aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah," balas Kakek. "Pulang sebelum sore, ya? Pekerjaan kita masih banyak."

Aku mengangguk lalu merapikan barang-barang yang telah kuperbaiki. "Baiklah, aku pergi!"

"Hati-hati, Gray!"

Tanpa menjawab seruan Kakek, aku keluar dari rumah dan dengan rakusnya menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Rumah kami memang tidak memiliki banyak jendela karena Kakek tidak suka cahaya matahari. Alhasil, rumah kami lembap dan gelap. Aku bersyukur diperbolehkan untuk pergi sesekali. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku mati muda.

...

Ah, tidak begitu juga.

Aku berjalan ke perpustakaan, tempat Mary berada. Aku memang selalu ke sana setiap siang untuk bertemu dengannya dan membaca novel karangannya. Mary bercita-cita menjadi novelis, aku tahu itu. Itu sebabnya dia selalu sibuk membuat novel. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh ketika dia memintaku membaca ceritanya dan memberikan pendapat. Ceritanya selalu menarik, aku suka. Lagi pula, aku ini bukan seseorang yang alergi membaca. Aku cinta membaca dan aku cinta buku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah keberatan ketika Mary memintaku membaca ceritanya.

Aku tiba di perpustakaan. Aku mengetuk pintu perpustakaan, membukanya, lalu berseru, "Permisi!"

"Gray!" seru Mary sambil berlari dari "singgasana"-nya. Ia berdiri di hadapanku lalu berkata, "Kau datang tepat pada waktunya. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan paragraf terakhir untuk bab keempat."

Aku tersenyum. "Jadi, aku sudah bisa membacanya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Mary. "Ayo, masuk."

Aku mengangguk, menutup pintu, lalu mengikuti Mary yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke meja kerja alias singgasananya. Mary menarik sebuah kursi lalu menaruhnya di samping kursi kerjanya. "Duduk di sini," perintahnya sambil menepuk kursi yang baru saja dia pindahkan.

Aku mengangguk lagi lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah ia siapkan. Mary mengambil setumpuk kertas yang ada di atas meja itu lalu memberikan tiga atau empat lembar padaku. "Itu bab keempatnya," kata Mary saat menyerahkan kertas itu. "Baca dan beri komentar, ya?"

Aku mengangguk lalu mulai membaca halaman pertama. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat aku membaca, Mary pasti berdiri dari kursinya, berputar-putar di perpustakaan, mengambil satu buku lalu mengembalikannya lagi, membersihkan debu-debu yang ada, dan sesekali memerhatikanku yang sedang membaca. Aku sudah hapal rutinitasnya karena aku sering memerhatikannya. Tanpa dia sadari, tentu saja.

Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana hubunganku dan Mary. Kami hanya berteman biasa, kok.

Yah, walau tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku memang menyukainya.

Mary itu pintar, berwawasan luas, tenang, anggun, ramah, baik hati, dan rajin. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa mengurus perpustakaan sambil melayani orang-orang yang datang serta menyelesaikan novelnya. Aku juga heran melihatnya yang tetap berusaha ramah pada orang-orang meski dia sudah lelah. Keherananku bertambah begitu aku mengobrol bersamanya. Otaknya seolah-olah menampung semua informasi yang pernah dia baca dan dia lihat. Anehnya, dia tidak pernah lupa akan informasi yang dia serap, termasuk jadwalnya sehari-hari juga pekerjaan yang harus dituntaskannya di perpustakaan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Mary yang sedang merapikan meja kerjanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sedikit lagi."

Mary mengangguk lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Melihatnya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Mary memang tidak pernah bisa diam. Maksudku, dalam konteks bersih-bersih. Melihat taplak meja miring sedikit saja dia akan langsung bergerak untuk meluruskannya. Melihat setitik debu di rak saja dia akan panik seketika dan buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan. Mary memang teliti dan selalu memerhatikan hal-hal kecil. Tidak hanya pada perpustakaannya, tetapi juga...

"Gray," panggilnya. "Ujung jaketmu terlipat."

Aku memandangnya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke ujung jaketku. "Ah, benar," gumamku sambil merapikannya. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

"Terima kasih kembali," balas Mary sambil mengambil satu buku bersampul hijau tua.

Lihat, kan? Bahkan ujung jaketku tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

.

.

.

"Aku selesai," ucapku setelah setengah jam berkutat dengan bab baru novel Mary. Novel itu sungguh... menakjubkan.

Mary tersenyum lalu menghampiriku. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpendapat buruk soal tulisanmu," ujarku. "Tulisanmu memang selalu bagus."

"Kau selalu memuji," katanya dengan wajah tersipu. Lucu sekali. "Barangkali ada bagian yang tidak kau suka dari bab ini."

Aku menggeleng. "Semua tulisanmu bagus, termasuk yang ini," pujiku. "Kau memiliki bakat yang benar-benar luar biasa, Mary. Kau harus menyelesaikan novel itu secepat mungkin."

Wajah Mary makin merah. "A-akan kuusahakan," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ah, kau sebaiknya cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah Saibara."

Aku melirik satu-satunya jam di perpustakaan lalu mendesah. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi."

Mary mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Tampaknya akan badai."

"Ya," balasku. "Terima kasih atas novelnya, Mary. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

Mary tersenyum lalu mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu perpustakaan. Aku membetulkan posisi topiku lalu berbalik menghadap Mary. "Sampai jumpa."

Mary mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa juga."

Maka akupun berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan walau dengan perasaan tidak rela. Aku menatap langit. Salju turun lagi rupanya. Aku menghela napas dan terus berjalan.

Meninggalkan Mary.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Sudah kuduga kisah cintaku memang tidak pernah mudah.

Baru saja aku memberikan jus sayuran kepada Mary. Kupikir dia suka. Kupikir dia akan berpaling padaku. Itu... pikiranku, ya.

Tahunya, ketika aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, aku berpapasan dengan Gray yang berjalan di arah sebaliknya. Aku menyapanya lalu bertanya, "Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan," jawabnya dingin, singkat, dan datar.

Aku manggut-manggut. "Mau meminjam buku?"

Gray terdiam sejenak. "Bukan, membaca novel."

Oke, sekarang aku heran. Apa bedanya "meminjam buku" dan "membaca novel"? Toh, novel juga buku dan seseorang yang meminjam buku pasti akan membacanya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa meminjam?

Langsung kusadari kalau aku sudah menahan langkahnya terlalu lama. "Oh," balasku sambil manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Maaf sudah mengganggu ya, Gray."

Dia hanya membalas kata-kataku dengan anggukan singkat sebelum pergi begitu saja. Astaga, ada berapa banyak orang sepertinya di dunia? Dasar tidak beradab!

Tunggu.

Dia yang tidak beradab atau memang sikapnya seperti itu, ya?

Ah, sudahlah, itu bukan urusanku.

Ketika aku tiba di persimpangan dekat rumahku, aku teringat janjiku dengan Karen dan Rick. Mereka ingin bertemu denganku di Peternakan Poultry, rumah Lillia alias ibu dari Rick dan Popuri. Untuk sementara, mereka berdua memang tinggal di sana. Berbeda dengan Rick, Popuri sudah berkelana bersama Kai ke banyak tempat. Ketika mereka datang ke Mineral Town untuk sekedar mampir, mereka akan memberikan seluruh penduduk barang-barang unik yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan di Mineral Town.

Aku mengetuk pintu Peternakan Poultry lalu masuk. Di dalam, aku melihat Rick, Karen, dan Lillia sedang asyik mengobrol di meja makan.

"Ah, Jack," ucap Rick yang menyadari kehadiranku lebih dulu. "Kemari, duduk di sampingku."

Aku mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Rick. "Jack," panggil Lillia. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Baik, terima kasih."

Lillia balas terseyum. "Bagaimana peternakanmu? Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Sejauh ini iya," jawabku tanpa berusaha menyombongkan diri. "Hanya beberapa hewan sakit karena cuaca dingin ini."

"Ah ya, ayam-ayam kami juga banyak yang sakit," timpal Rick. "Tapi kau bisa menyembuhkan mereka, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Karen berdeham. "Jack, bagaimana dengan Mary?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Mary?"

Karen mengangguk. "Tentunya semua penduduk Mineral Town dapat meramalkan bahwa kau akan melamar Mary dalam waktu dekat," ucap Karen sambil bertopang dagu. "Gara-gara desas-desus itu, Gray mulai bertindak."

"Bertindak?" tanyaku heran.

"Maksud Karen, Gray tidak mau membiarkanmu," jelas Rick. Ia berpaling pada Karen lalu berkata, "Jangan memakai kata-kata kiasan, Karen."

Karen memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak menggunakan kiasan."

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Lillia. "Nah, Jack," katanya sambil menatapku. "Kuharap kau bahagia dengan Mary, ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku memang menyukai Mary. Menyukai ya, belum tentu mencintai. Aku masih merasa canggung di dekatnya karena kami memang baru saling mengenal. Aku memang suka memberinya hadiah, tetapi aku juga tahu aku tidak boleh berharap lebih. Pengalamanku dengan Ann, Elli, Popuri, dan Karen cukup memberiku pelajaran untuk tidak berharap terlalu tinggi. Alhasil, aku tidak berjuang untuk yang terakhir. Aku merasa biasa saja ketika memberi hadiah pada Mary, walau aku tahu kalau dia sangat sangat menyukainya. Aku merasa biasa saja ketika mengunjunginya di perpustakaan. Aku bersikap layaknya teman biasa dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau aku ingin mengenalnya lebih.

Apa perasaanku memang berpihak pada Mary?

Atau justru sebaliknya?

* * *

**SKIP TIME. TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN~~~**

* * *

**Mary POV**

* * *

Sudah hari keempat musim salju, hm?

Masih soal proyek novelku, sudah dua hari aku tidak menyentuhnya. Aku kehabisan ide. Ah, padahal musim salju adalah musimku. Harusnya, ini menjadi musim yang baik untukku. Harusnya, dalam akhir musim ini novelku sudah dapat selesai.

_Harusnya._

Aku menatap ke luar perpustakaan. Hmm... perpustakaan memang selalu sepi, membuatku makin merasa kesepian. Gray hari ini tidak akan datang, sibuk, katanya kemarin.

Yah, aku memang benar-benar sendiri hari ini.

Aku menghela napas lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Bukan, bukan, aku tidak berpikir soal lanjutan novelku. Aku hanya berpikir untuk menutup perpustakaan lebih cepat dan pergi ke sebuah rumah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari perpustakaanku. Buru-buru kukenakan _sweater_, kukunci pintu perpustakaan, lalu berlari menuju rumah itu.

Setibanya di depan rumah itu, aku mengetuk pintu kayunya. Uh, udara makin dingin saja. Berapa kira-kira suhunya? Nol derajat?

"Mary?" ucap seseorang bertopi ketika membuka pintu. "Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja," katanya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. "Maaf ya, agak berantakan. Sudah kubilang kan, hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk."

Aku tersenyum. "Itu sebabnya aku ke sini."

Gray menatapku heran. "Apa?"

"Aku kesepian," jawabku jujur. "Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Gray mengangguk cepat lalu menarikku masuk. Dia buru-buru menutup pintu lalu menyuruhku duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Ah, Mary rupanya," sapa seseorang berambut putih. Itu Saibara, kakek Gray. "Apa kabar?"

Aku tersenyum. "Baik, Saibara," jawabku sopan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sehat," balasnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Walau sudah tua, aku masih kuat, kok."

Aku tertawa.

"Kek," panggil Gray. "Biar aku yang kerjakan bagian ini. Kakek istirahat saja dulu."

Saibara mendengus. "Aku masih kuat."

Gray mendesah lalu menghampiri kakeknya yang keras kepala itu. "Aku tahu Kakek masih kuat," katanya. "Tapi Kakek harus menjaga kesehatan Kakek juga. Kakek tidak mau jatuh sakit hanya karena tidak beristirahat, bukan? Ingat pesan dokter."

Saibara mendengus lagi. "Baiklah, baiklah," katanya.

Gray tersenyum puas. "Kuantar Kakek ke kamar, ya?"

Saibara mendengus lagi. "Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

Gray tertawa. "Baiklah," katanya. "Aku biarkan Kakek berjalan sendiri."

Saibara berjalan memasuki kamarnya sambil bersungut-sungut sebal. Setelah Saibara, memasuki kamarnya, aku tertawa kecil lalu memalingkan pandanganku ke wajah Gray. "Kakekmu selalu seperti itu?"

"Selalu," jawab Gray. "Dia selalu menganggap kalau dirinya masih muda."

Aku tertawa lagi.

"Oh ya, Mary," kata Gray sambil menatapku. "Ada sesuatu yang mau kusampaikan."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Sampaikan saja, Gray."

Gray tersenyum lalu menatapku dalam-dalam. Aduh, tanpa bisa kukontrol, wajahku memerah. Aku menunduk malu. Hmm... kenapa bisa seperti ini? Gray bahkan belum berkata apa-apa, tetapi kenapa aku sudah seperti ini?

"Mary..." ucapnya lambat. "A-aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kita dekat."

Astaga!

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

_Jackpot_.

Kurasa harusnya aku masuk ke dalam buku rekor dunia sebagai "laki-laki termiris sedunia". Bayangkan; gagal dengan perempuan tomboy, gagal dengan perempuan dewasa pengurus obat, gagal dengan perempuan _childish_, lalu gagal dengan perempuan yang sudah "lumayan" dewasa. Sekarang? Haruskah aku gagal dengan perempuan kutu buku?

Yah, ini memang nasibku.

Mungkin kalian heran mengapa aku bisa tahu. Yah, rencananya hari ini aku hendak meng-_upgrade_ paluku. Jadilah hari ini aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Saibara si pandai besi. Begitu aku hendak mengetuk pintu, aku mendengar suara dari dalam. Suara laki-laki, tapi bukan suara Saibara. Aku seratus persen yakin kalau itu adalah suara Gray.

Aku diam. Aku yakin Gray tidak sedang berbicara pada Saibara.

"_Ada sesuatu yang mau kusampaikan._"

Ah, itu suara Gray. Hmm... kira-kira dia mau menyampaikan apa? Pada siapa?

"_Sampaikan saja, Gray._"

Itu suara perempuan.

...

Mungkinkah?!

Hening lama. Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Jujur, aku penasaran dengan hal yang akan disampaikan Gray. Uh, semua ini benar-benar membuatku geli. Aku ingin masuk dan menyaksikan, tetapi aku terlalu takut. Aku juga tidak mau merusak momen indah kedua manusia itu.

"_Mary..._" Ah, benar rupanya dugaanku. Gadis yang ada di sana pasti Mary. "_A-aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kita dekat._"

Oh, pernyataan perasaan.

.

.

.

.

APA?!

Aku membuka pintu lalu masuk dengan napas memburu. Dua orang yang ada di dalamnya sontak menoleh dan (tentu saja) terkejut melihatku. Setelah menyadari apa yang sudah kulakukan, aku berusaha menenangkan diri. _Tenang, Jack... kau ingin Mary bahagia, bukan? Biarkan dia bersama Gray, _batinku.

"Jack?" Gray menyebut namaku. "Ada perlu apa? _Upgrade_?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin bertemu Saibara," jawabku bohong. "Mm... lalu aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi..."

Wajah kedua orang itu sontak memerah. Astaga... mereka lucu sekali!

"A-aduh, Jack..." Mary berucap pelan. "Maaf kalau kau harus mend—"

"Tidak apa," potongku. "Omong-omong, aku kan, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian tadi, tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau aku melihat itu?"

Gray mengerutkan dahinya. "Melihat apa, Jack?"

Aku menunjuk tangan Gray yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa itu?"

Wajah Gray tambah merah. Mary yang tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan kami bertanya, "Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh sampai tidak mengerti?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku dan Gray tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, hanya dia yang menutupi sesuatu," jelasku. "Sekarang, dia akan membongkar rahasianya."

"Oh ya?" Wajah Mary berubah senang. Dia menatap Gray sambil bertopang dagu. "Jadi apa rahasia yang mau kau beri tahu padaku?"

Gray berdeham lalu berlutut di depan Mary. Mary yang terkejut sontak mundur sedikit. Gray mengangkat tangannya lalu menyodorkannya pada Mary. "Mary," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bulu biru. "Apa kau mau menerimaku?"

Mata Mary membulat lalu membesar. "K-kau s-serius?"

Gray menatap mata Mary. "Apa kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"A-ah, t-tidak," jawab Mary terbata-bata. "A-aku m-mau..."

"Apa?"

"A-aku m-m-mau..."

"Kurang keras, Mary," timpalku. Lucu sekali melihat mereka berdua bertatapan dengan wajah merah karena malu.

"Aku mau, Gray," ulang Mary. "Aku mau."

Gray tersenyum bahagia. Ah, ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan~

* * *

**SKIP TIME. WINTER 30~~~**

* * *

Ah, mereka benar-benar payah dalam menyiapkan pernikahan.

Karen dan Rick menghabiskan waktu tiga hari untuk menyiapkan pernikahan mereka. Itu waktu yang sangat singkat, tapi mereka berhasil membuat pernikahan yang meriah. Berbeda dengan Mary dan Gray.

Astaga, mereka menyiapkan pernikahan mereka dalam waktu tiga minggu!

Kini, aku duduk di barisan paling belakang. Aku bingung. Seingatku, sudah tidak ada lagi gadis di Mineral Town ini. Akan kuserahkan pada siapa peternakanku kelak ketika aku meninggalkan dunia?

Ah, aku tidak peduli. Hal paling penting adalah melihat gadis-gadis itu bahagia...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Aduuuh... alurnya kecepetan DX tapi... mind to RnR?**

**Tenang aja, cerita cinta Jack gak kandas di sini, kok~**


End file.
